Nine Months
by The-batcow
Summary: Neither of them had thought this would happen. It started off with a close call mission; Irey saw the dismay on Damian's face and when she had reached out to comfort him, he flung her around and pinned her against the wall. Who would have thought they both would be paying the consequences for nine months or perhaps, the rest of their lives
1. Chapter 1

**Nine Months**

**Summary:** Neither of them had thought this would happen. It started off with a close call mission; Irey saw the dismay on Damian's face and when she had reached out to comfort him, he flung her around and pinned her against the wall. Who would have thought they both would be paying the consequences for nine months or perhaps, the rest of their lives

**Characters:** DamiIrey/Speeddemon

**A/N:** Boooooooooyah

* * *

It was only one night.

Neither of them had thought this would happen. It started off with a close call mission; Irey saw the dismay on Damian's face and when she had reached out to comfort him, he flung her around and pinned her against the wall

Before either of them can think, they both were caught in this fiery passion that left them both in a trance as they stroked higher and higher through each other's body.

Perhaps Damian was scared that he had almost died. He was only 18 yet, he had never fallen in love. He had never known the touch of a woman and he was scared he never will; but when Irey reached out to him, something in him lunged out that he wanted to know.

There was a part of him that felt bad about taking advantage of her. Yet, he refused to say anything. As he stroked himself in and out of her he could feel her emotions, her loyalty, her fire; he loved it. The feeling of her against him, the feeling of being inside of her; burning through and through.

And they burned inside each other before exploding in passion and gripped into each other in hopes they don't fall off the planet.

Damian stayed embedded inside of her for a few moments before pulling out. His cum dripping slightly out of her, along with the blood of her freshly ripped hymen. Something inside him made him want to curl her into his arms and hold her for the rest of the night, but after feeling her the way he just had right now; something inside him screamed, and he knew he didn't deserve her.

So he forced himself to stay silent, he forced himself to look away, he forced himself to pull his uniform back on and walk away. As he pulled the door closed, he could feel Irey's eyes watching him; probably crying.

Irey laid there, shunned and ashamed. He wanted nothing to do with her. He was cruel and undignified. He just used her and left like as if it were nothing; it didn't even bother him that he had just taken her virginity. He had torn her and left her in this state.

She curled up and began to cry.

He was cruel; no wonder they called him a demon. It had taken her a few moments before she could get up and retrieve herself to her own quarters in the Titans Tower. Irey spent her time in the shower scrubbing her body and trying to cleanse herself of his filth that she knew was forever tainted.

* * *

A month and a half went by like nothing had happened between them. They hardly spoke, and when they did, it was only about mission briefing. They didn't bring up the situation, they never touched each other, and there was little to nothing interaction between them.

and yet, it was killing them both on the inside.

This day though, Irey felt strange; she hadn't been feeling good for a week. She was tired, she was drowsy, and she had less energy than she ever had before. Worried that the speed force may be turning against her, she went to Barbara Gordon for a checkup.

"Your body seems fine." Barbara started as she examined Irey under a x-ray. "Have you been throwing up?"

"No…" Irey responded as she continued to lay underneath the machine.

"Your blood samples seem fine too…" Barbara added as she eyed a piece of Irey's blood sample still being processed in a secret operation.

Pressing a button, she released Irey from the conveyor, grabbing a bottle of water before strolling towards her.

"Here drink this." Barbara said as she handed Irey the bottle. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? Has anything happened to you in the past month?"

"No… I just feel sick." Irey responded and turned her eyes away.

There was a beeping at the counter from where Barbara was just at. She eyed Irey closely before strolling to the table where a piece of paper printed out.

Barbara smiled at the sheet and returned to Irey.

"So… Who's the lucky boy?" Barbara asked slyly as she strolled herself over to Irey.

"What?" Irey asked dumbfounded at the question.

"Irey…" Barbara started "You're pregnant."

Irey was stunned silent. Her eyes widening at the words Barbara had just said.

"I'm… What?" Irey asked again.

"You're pregnant Irey!" Barbara repeated and grabbed Irey's shoulders in a heartedly hug.

"No…" Irey whispered.

"What?" Barbara replied before pushing Irey back.

Irey started crying, balling her eyes out as she buried her face into her hands and let out a blood curling wail before flopping onto her side. She was breathing extremely fast as she tried to keep up with her convulsing body.

"Irey… Irey honey its okay! I know you're young but please its nothing bad." Barbara added as she tried to calm the 17 year old down.

"BarbaraBarbara youhavetofixthis! Youhaveto! Icantbepregnant!" Irey cried as she grabbed Barbara's arms.

"Irey irey, calm down. We can sort things together. You just have to calm down." Barbara said as she held ireys arms down.

After a few minutes, Irey finally relaxed a little, with tears still spewing out of her eyes.

"Now Irey, please tell me, who is the father." Barbara asked calmly as she turned Irey's face towards her.

Irey shook her head.

"Irey please tell me. I can talk to him for you I promise i-"

"No!" Irey blurted out frantically. Realizing what she had done, she turned her head away again.

"Irey…." Barbaras voice was calming and desperate. She knew something was terribly wrong about this.

Irey closed her eyes as she fought the urge to tell Barbara. She could feel the older woman's hands tightening around her own as it seeked out answers for the questions that flooded her mind about the condition of Irey.

Irey took in a worried breath and realized there was no way she can get out of here without telling Barbara the truth. Slowly, Irey turned her head back to Barbara in silence. Barbara's eyes shot out to her with every ounce of concern.

"...Damian."

Barbara's hands immediately jolted and her eyes widened at disbelief. Never in a million years she would think Damian would spawn with another person, let alone Irey West of all people. Not that she was a bad person, but that she was nowhere near his type(If he had one). Barbara's grip loosened slightly before gripping onto Irey's again.

The news of Damian's offspring was alarming, yes, but the matter at hand was Irey's state. Somehow, miraculously, she is now impregnated with a child inside of her. The speedforce should have countered it.

"Are you sure it's Damian's?" Barbara asked once more.

Irey nodded before taking a deep breath. "... Yeah..."

There was no sign of doubt in Irey's voice, and there was a hint of betrayal behind her peridot eyes; she was hurt by Damian. Nothing more needed to be said about the situation with them at this point. The wound is too fresh to dig in deeper for answers. What they needed to do was figure out what to do with the child.

"I-Irey..."Barbara's voice broke mildly before she cleared it. "Irey... There is a child inside of you now. I know it's hard and it's very difficult for you to compromise it... But perhaps we can look into abortioning facilities tha-"

"No!" Irey interrupted again; shocked at the sound of aborting a child. Not that she was against abortions, but that it wasn't even going through her mind as of the moment when Barbara had asked. Not that it has now. "I-I-I can't go through with that..."

Barbara smiled and held Irey's hands close together. Irey definitely had that speedster fire; something she knew Damian probably didn't understand about them; something Irey should lend to Damian once in a while.

"... Then you should tell him." Barbara replied. "... He deserves to know."

* * *

Irey stood in front of Damian's room in the Titan's Tower. Her heart pounding fast as she looked down to see if she was dressed moderately for the 'Ocassion'. A pair of jeans and an oversized T-Shirt will do right? She sighed and leaned out her hands to the doorway.

Knocking three times quickly, she pulled her hands away and inspected the hallway. No one was around and it didn't appear like Damian had heard. Perhaps she knocked too fast. Pulling her hands to the doorway again, she knocked three times slowly.

"I heard you the first time, nuisance; state your business and leave." Damian's irritated voice came from within; immediately switching Irey's worried gut feeling to irritance as well.

"It's me. We need to talk." Irey's voice rang out.

Without a moments wait, the door opened and Damian peeked his body through. His sparkling blue eyes looking up at her. She looked as though she had been crying; not likely of her. Damian just stood there silently and continued to glare at her.

"Are you going to... let me in?" Irey asked as she folded her arms over herself.

Damian gingerly backed up and made room for her to slip inside. His long torso snugged against his his sweater with lean, hard muscles from his maturing body as he towered a good foot over her. Irey took the invitation and slid her way inside; brushing her arm slightly against Damian before entering his den.

It was dark and neat in there; everything was organized and placed orderly. In fact this room looked actually normal from what she had thought. Seeing how bitter and grundgy Damian was, she would have at least expected an axe or two laying around in case anyone decided to sneak into his room without his consent.

"What do you want, West?" Damian asked irritably before walking past her and onto his rotating chair by the empty desk.

It took a moment before Irey realized she should say something to the handsome pain in the arse.

"Damian..." Irey started out calmly. "You know... about last month..."

Damian's eyes shot up at Irey as he folded his hands over his mouth; a way of showing his interest. Damian knew this confrontation would come sooner or later. He was prepared to shut her down and turn away again. There was nothing much needed to say at this point.

The less words she says, the less pain he has to ease away.

"... I-I didn't quite understand wh-"

"Understand what?" Damian interrupted Irey. "Understand that it had actually happened or that you don't understand what I did?"

There was a pang in her heart as she realized what he meant by those words. There was never a pain so painful than the pain of knowing someone had used you to get what they wanted, even if you didn't love that person. Irey shoved her feelings aside for the sake of the conversation. For the sake of the child.

"This is not what it's about... There is-"

"Iris." Damian interrupted once again. This time he used her first name with an anger that everyone on the team understood meant, he was not there to play games."I don't want anything to do with you."

Irey couldn't believe what she had heard.

She hadn't even told her of her condition and he had shut her down with a simple sentence that she feared he would say. There was no need in telling him she was pregnant, with _his _child. She rather spare him that laugh(If he had any) than have him boasting around to everyone that he had impregnated someone he _'doesn't want anything to do with'_.

He was a child.

"Fine..." Irey spoke out as she played her poker face on correctly. "Have a nice night Damian."

Damian paid no attention to her and just flung his chair around to the empty desk. "Be sure to be prepared tomorrow for the reconnaissance mission against Zoom's headquarters at Malina Island."

Irey took a deep calming breath before opening the door and walking out on her own. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she stomped her way down the hall and into her room. Throwing herself quickly onto her bed, she screamed and cried into her pillow. Her heart was breaking and she was doomed. How was she to take this burden on her own now? What was she to tell her father?

What if she gets kicked out of the team?

She cried and cried for what seemed like hours as she found no comfort in every way she turned her body. She was tainted and wounded from the hands of Damian Wayne. The upcoming leader of the Titans and the sorest loser of all people.

Finally as the sun went down she laid on her bed silently. Unsure of what to do anymore.

Her phone rang next to her and she opened it to see a text from Barbara.

_"How did it go?" _The message said.

Irey didn't want to answer. Instead, she turned her phone off and turned onto her side. She was still torn to this day except now. The wound was even deeper than before.

What was she to do?

* * *

_BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA_

_YEAH... SORRY ABOUT THE WHATEVER SHITTY MAJIGGER DAMN THINGY MA BOBERS...I MAY UPDATE EXTREMELY SLOWLY... AND THERE ARE FOR WHAT i ACCOUNTED FOR, 8 CHAPTERS TO THIS SHIT... SO YEAH... BOOYAH. and i am scared of reviews... feel free if you'd like, but i am terrified of them and well... just please don't hate me._


	2. Chapter 2

Irey sped behind a bush before peaking out to check if the coast was clear. On her call, she motioned the other members of the squad to come down. Stealthily, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle came into view and hid in their own positions. This was the part that made Irey's heart race.

Getting closer to the object at hand.

"Okay Robin, we're in position." Blue beetle muttered into the microphone.

"Alright Beetle, when your target is cleared. Get down to the lever nearby the fire hydrant. Further orders will be sent from there." Damian's voice beamed over in all their ears.

Beast boy quickly climbed up the tree to get a better view of the terrain for any land bombs or traps. Irey watched carefully as Blue Beetle began performing a scan of all electronical devices within 100 meters of their range.

"And Impulse..."Damian's voice crept up again in her ear.

She jolted from the sound of his voice speaking directly to her.

"... Keep your head in the game."

Irey immediately felt a heat rise to her gut as she realized he was talking about last night when he ditched her. He probably thinks he is so hot right now, like as if she belonged to him. Well that isn't the case today for Irey; she would do whatever she wants, wherever she wants; and listening to orders was never her style.

"What was that about?" Beast boy asked as he descended back to the forest floor.

"I don't know, he's probably being gay." Irey responded as she shook the feeling out of her system.

Speaking about system, she was feeling extremely drowsy today. Perhaps she shouldn't have gone on the mission; but her being the only speedster on the team made her a mandatory option. Not to mention she didn't want to blow her cover.

"Coast is clear, amigo. We should move out." Blue Beetle spoke out in his notable Hispanic accent.

Irey got into position. She would be the first to lead into the terrain before the rest. The mission was clear and absolute, they were to not run into any trouble and acquire Zoom's secret technology hidden inside the facility. That was all.

_"Keep quiet and stay unnoticed." _Irey repeated those words in her head as Blue Beetle calculated when she should have her headstart.

This adrenaline rush was what Irey lived for. The feeling of wind against her hair as she flies past her enemies at a pace they could never keep up at. The feeling of being nearly invisible to the eye. Yes, that feeling was what drives her.

"Now, Hermana."

With that, Irey sped past the guards, past the trees and next to the lever by the fire hydrant. reaching into her arm bands, she pulled out a tiny device meant to act as a hacking device to the inside of the facility. She stuck it on with expertise and quickly ducked. Pushing her hand to her ear, she spoke quietly into the microphone.

"Okay, device is locked and in play, Robin do your thing." She spoke and lifted her arms to notify her other squad members.

A bird flew over head and instantly took a dive towards Irey. She lifted her arm and it landed on her before switching into Beast Boy. Blue Beetle snuck behind the two guards and within a few moments, knocked them both out.

"That was quick." Beast boy laughed as he looked over at the device.

_"Okay, the door to your left is open. I'm sending squad Beta into position now. Be ready." _Damian informed.

They paused and waited for a few moments for the order.

Beta squad consisted of Wonder Girl and Super Boy. The power hitters and the ones who will get to the item first. Robin, Raven, and Aqualad will get to the headquarter and look for documents and clues there. As for Irey, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy, they were to get the item and safely, along with Beta, return it to the ship.

Sounds easy enough right?

_"Okay move out."_

Almost as if instantly, Irey's head began hurting again. Her mind clouded as she took the first step before feeling as if she was going to fall over. Beast Boy instantly noted her actions and grabbed her shoulder. Blue Beetle paused and noticed it too.

_"Beetle, move out." _Damian repeated in irritance.

"You okay Hermana?" Blue Beetle asked.

Irey shook her head clear before removing herself from Beast Boy.

"Yeah, let's go." Irey said before speeding out of their sight and into the facility.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly with the mission. They all had gone into the secret weapon room and Robins team had officially infiltrated Zoom's headquarters. Blue Beetle and Irey worked quickly to disable the screws keeping the weapon down.

"Hurry, I hear someone coming." Super boy informed.

"We're not close to finishing, Hermano. Hold them off for a moment." Blue Beetle informed as he unscrewed one more.

Irey was nervous and shaking terribly. There was droplets of sweat beads falling from her face. The temperature of the room was normal yet it felt like an oven to her. Her vision began blurring from her lack of hydration. With the knowledge that they would engage in battle looming over her head, she felt even more uneasy.

Finally pulling another screw out, she zipped to the next one and quickly worked her hands over the object.

"Too late, we have to engage. Don't stop under any circumstance."Super Boy informed as they all ran out towards the exit.

_"The Impulse is under considerable amount stress." _Khaji Da informed Blue Beetle.

"Irey are you okay?" Blue Beetle asked worriedly as he unscrewed another one before flying to the next one.

"Y-Yeah...Keep working." Irey responded.

Before they knew it, a loud explosion came from outside the door their other teammates had exited; followed by Wonder Girl being thrown into the room. Blue Beetle instantly zipped and caught her before she could make contact with the floor. Within a moment's notice, Zoom himself walked into the room.

"Well if it isn't the kid." Zoom said.

A green tiger emerged from the black smoke in the hall and lunged towards Zoom with jaws ready to take a snap at the villain.

"Robin, Zoom is here!" Blue Beetle informed.

_"Get out of there." _Damian replied over the speaker.

Without any hesitation, Blue Beetle blasted a hole through the roof and clutched onto Wonder Girl before flying out. Irey's eyes glanced back at Beast Boy and Zoom who were fighting it out. Zoom will kill Beast Boy if she did nothing.

Quickly she sped into Beast Boy and knocked him over before he slid on the cement, far enough to be away from Zoom's reach.

"Get out of here!" Irey screamed out.

Her cry was silenced with Zoom's hands quickly grabbing her throat. She immediately fought back with a twist of her body; bringing her leg to his face that amazingly took him by surprise; a move thanks to Black Canary. She immediately made a dash for the nearest opening, before seeing Super Boy jump past her with Beast Boy in his hands. Turning back to take a look at Zoom, she saw him point a ray gun directly at Super Boy.

She had to do what she had to do. Using incredible amount of energy, she sped back towards the villain and knocked him and the ray gun over. The ray gun blasted a single shot towards the secret weapon that instantly exploded in flames. Irey clutched onto her stomach and made an impact with the floor before feeling the heat wave.

Immediately standing she tried to make a run to the nearest exit again. Yet her mind instantly attacked her with a vicious force, bringing her back to her knees as the smoke engulfed her. She began coughing and dry heaving as her body sought out for oxygen of any sort. Her vision went blurry as she collapsed onto the floor.

She heard someone call out her name, but she was too disoriented to make out who. Before she knew it, her eyes closed and she slipped into sleep.

Damian ran into the room after hearing Super Boy inform him that Irey was still stuck in the building. Seeing the smoke and the fire from the inside, he pulled his cape over his face and drove right in.

"Irey!"Damian called out frantically as the smoke stung his eyes.

Within moments, he saw the figure of Iris West laying there limply on her back. He jolted towards her and lifted her unconscious body. She was breathing, but she was extremely weak. He instantly ran back out of the doorway. Running frantically down the hall before jumping out of the nearest exit.

"Now Beetle!" Damian yelled out before seeing his comrade emerge from above; grabbing them both before flying out of the scene.

* * *

They failed miserably.

Damian gripped his fists against the steer of the ship before landing the ship into the Titans Tower. How was he to explain this to Dick? How was he to explain this to Bruce?

The backdoor to the ship opened and instantly Barbara stormed in.

"Why did you let her go with you on the mission?!" Barbara blurted out as she came over to Damian with not a hint of fear in her voice.

Damian was confused as to why Barbara was acting this way. He watched the other members walk out of the ship as they left him to deal with a furious Barbara Gordon. She immediately came over to the sick bed where Irey laid unconscious; checking her vitals.

"We need to get her to my office quickly." Barbara immediately commanded and lead the way.

Irey's eyes began fluttering open.

"What is the meaning of this, Gordon?" Damian asked almost as if demanding an answer. "She was on the mission and failed to evacuate properly."

"She shouldn't have even been on the mission!" Barbara replied with a more furious tone that had even Damian cringing."And you know it!"

"... Know what?" Damian's eyebrow lifted.

Irey began regaining conscious as she verified what was happening around her. She tried to speak out but her dry throat refused to give her voice.

"Don't you know?" Barbara asked with utter blame.

Irey's eyes shot open as she realized what Barbara was going to say. Damian's eyes fixated on Barbara waiting for an answer as the two didn't realize Irey's awakening.

"... Irey's pregnant."

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUH... GAY AS HELL... I GOT LAZY._


End file.
